


best friend’s daddy

by stanswhore



Series: chris evans masterlist [3]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dub con elements, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kitchen Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanswhore/pseuds/stanswhore
Summary: Andy finds interest in his son’s best friend.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Series: chris evans masterlist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	1. thanksgiving delight

Opening the door to your best friend's car, you flashed him the plane tickets with a wide smile on your face. "You, me, and two-way tickets to Aruba. What'd ya say?"

You best friend gave you a grimace, sighing as he pulled out of the student parking lot. "Fuck, I wish I could. But I can't. I'm supposed to go back home for Thanksgiving, anyway, and there's no way I can get out of it."

"Jacob." you whined, slumping back in your seat, the smile you previously wore turned into a frown. "We have four days off from stress, and the smell of cheap beer. Do you really want to spend it in your childhood home with your lawyer dad who probably won't spend much time around? Or do you want to go to a tropical island where we're legally allowed to drink as much as we want?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, driving back to his frat house that you had practically forced him to join. It was a miracle he passed initiation. "Obviously Aruba but after the divorce...I don't know, I just have to be with Dad, you know? Mom has her other family to be with and he's got no one."

"Oh." you murmured, your selfish reason now deemed even more childish. Sitting back in your chair, you sighed, flicking the plane tickets on the dashboard. "I guess I'll just go alone and hope it's some kind of a 365 Days situation."

He chuckled, stopping abruptly when a pedestrian sprinted across the road. "You know for a fact your parents won't allow you to go to some foreign island alone. And I know that you're not gonna go home for Thanksgiving so come with me. If you ever change your mind about visiting your parents, their house isn't that far from mine."

You waved away his offer, sulking. "No, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of a mini family reunion. Besides, I don't think your dad likes me very much. He kept glaring at me whenever I was around, especially senior year. And I doubt anything's changed in the past three years."

"My dad doesn't hate you. No, he just has that expression on a lot." Jacob explained, turning on his fraternity's driveway. Half of the members were on the yard, doing some kind of weird activity for the house. "Please come. I don't want you spending Thanksgiving alone."

Opening the car door, you got out, quickly turnings the heads of the guys. Ignoring them, you grabbed your plane tickets before walking up besides Jacob. "Who says I'll be spending it alone? With a bottle of tequila in one hand, and a hot Italian mob boss in the other, I'd say that would be great break away from this hellhole."

The frat house smelled like sweaty socks mixed with cheap alcohol, the smell forever imprinted in the stained furniture, and dirty laundry flung on the floor. It was a wonder, with Jacob being so organized, how he could stand living in such a messy house. Jacob lead you to his bedroom, which wasn't as bad as the rest of the house, but not particularly any better.

"You're spending Thanksgiving with me." he declared, grabbing his duffel bag, the one he often used to spontaneous trips you surprised him with. With an armful of clothes in his arms, he stuffed it all in the bag without checking if they were clean. You grimaced at your best friend's current habit. "Once I get done packing, I'll drive you back to your sorority and I'll help. We're leaving tonight."

Giving up, you plopped down on the messily-made bed. "Fuck my life. Fine."

—

The dying leaves was falling fast, almost all of the trees of all the city were bare and ready for the long winter to come. With Jacob's slow driving, it was dark by the time you came into city limits, the drive from New York City to Newton only a couple hours but he made it seem like days. Yet, you were sitting on the Barber's driveway before you could blink. You were already regretting coming along.

Jacob snatched his duffel from the back, grabbing yours along with his. "Dad knows your with me so he cleaned up the guest room. He sounded happy on the phone so don't give me shit about him not liking you."

"Chile." you mumbled, opening the car door. Even with your plush jacket you felt the cold wind hit you like daggers, the cold air seeping through the fabric of your thin leggings. Oh, how you wish you were in Aruba. "Holy fuck, it's cold."

Your best friend walked up besides you, leading you towards the front door with both your bags in hand while yours stuffed themselves in between your cross arms, trying to find warmth. Jacob rolled his eyes, climbing up the cemented stairs to the front door with you in tow. "Of course it's cold, it's basically winter. I'm surprised it hasn't snowed yet."

The door opened before either of you could open it yourself, warm light streaming from the opening, halfway blocked from the hard body standing in front of you.

Andy Barber, tall, smart, powerful, and painfully handsome. His broad shoulders almost as wide as the doorway, the thin button up he wore stretching out and showing his toned chest. The beard he always wore was trimmed, eyes bluer than the ocean. And even arms that looked attractive. To say you didn't have a crush on him when you were younger would be a lie but it soon disappeared when he gave you disapproving looks.

But the way he was smiling, enveloping his son into a big hug while he glanced up at you made you question if it really was all in your head. The man seemed happier than he had ever been when you had been hanging out with his son; or maybe it had been stressed.

"Hey, dad." Jacob greeted, hugging his father for a few seconds before letting go. Holding out his arm, he motioned for you to come forward with a knowing smirk. You hated that smirk. "Dad, you remember my best friend—"

Andy Barber murmured your name, smiling as he did so. "Yeah, I remember. Cheerleader, right? I distinctly remember opening the door when you were getting changed in Jake's room. Sorry about that."

You blushed, embarrassed at the memory while Jacob glanced between you and his dad. Andy motioned for you two to come inside but just as you passed him, you accidentally brushed up against his chest. "Don't worry about it. It's not like it's the first."

The house was just like you remembered it, the same color, the same furnitures—if not cleaned—and the same layout. You could see the kitchen from the front door, and the stairs in front of you, leading towards the second story. Even during the holiday it still felt empty, even more cold than it had before.

Andy chuckled while Jacob plopped down on the coach, dropping the bags on the floor next to it. "Well, I'm glad you could come. Jake, be a gentleman and show your friend where the guest room is."

The tv was already on before Andy could finish his sentence and the college boy innocently looked up, flashing his best puppy dog eyes. "But, I...I just sat down. Dad—"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." the older Barber muttered. He walked up beside the couch, and looking at the duffels. "Which one's yours, sweetheart?"

The nickname threw you off and if your expression was any indication, you knew that newfound smirk on his face was the cause of it. You pointed at it. "Um, the gray one."

Andy picked up the bag and walked up to you while Jacob day back in his chair, relaxing. You'd get back at him again. He knew how you felt around his dad. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Okay." you muttered, glaring at the back of Jacob's head. You knew it wasn't your imagination; he had hated you back then with all his glares, the jaw clenches, and head shaking whenever you were in the room, or anywhere near the house. It was ridiculous how this man took everything in stride.

Andy climbed up the stairs with you behind him, trying very hard not to stare at that luscious butt of his. His trousers had no right to be that tight, or have the audacity to stretch that way. Thankfully it only took a few seconds to reach the second floor, the brightly lit hallway showing up.

"I had the guest room renovated after Jacob went off to college so it'll be different than what you're expecting." Andy explained, slowing his pace to match yours as both of you walked to the end of the hallway. "There might be a few dumbbells I forgot to take out. You can just throw those in a corner or something."

Instantly you felt guilty, the pang in your chest making you chew on your lip. "Yeah, I'm sorry about the unexpected tagalong. Jacob—"

"Don't be." the older man interrupted, stopping in front of a door, his hand wrapping around the doorknob. He smiled at you before opening the guest room. "I'm glad you're here."

You gave him a small smile, observing the large room from the hallway. Andy stepped inside, carefully placing your duffel on the bed while he motioned for you to come in. Looking around the room, you saw the queen-sized bed in the middle, pushed up against the back wall with one bedside table on each side, decorated with lamps. The carpet was soft beneath your socks, the whitish-gold room leaving a warm feeling through you.

"Thank you, Mr. Barber." you thanked, grateful the man didn't hate you like he thought he had. Stepping a foot inside the room, you realized how tense the vibe was.

"Call me Andy. Mr. Barber makes me feel old." Andy replied, hands landing on his hip as he studied your uneasiness. You nodded, awkwardly shifting your weight onto one foot then the other. He smirked, walking towards you, angling for the door. "My room is right next to yours so if you need anything, feel free to come in."

He winked, his arm slightly brushing yours. Even through the thick jacket, goosebumps risen on your arm, the uneasiness around the older Barber climbing. Thankfully, he had left the room, allowing you to sigh in relief. Whatever had changed his feelings towards you, you weren't sure you were a fan of the development. Just knowing his room was closer than Jacob's made you feel even more tense, the situation a little suspicious.

You didn't sleep well that night.

Andy kept making his way back on your mind whenever you tried to think of something else, anything else, only to have the man come back when you had been trying to sleep. After tossing and turning for hours, you gave up on sleep, trudging across the guest room in your Nike shorts that barely covered your ass along with a tank top that could've passed as a headband. Despite the cold weather, it was almost too warm in the Barber household.

Quietly, you walked down the hallway, squinting in the darkness as you tried to find your way to the stairs. The cold floor was evident on your bare feet as you made your way down the stairs, hoping it was okay to get a glass of water here. You never did really feel comfortable in your best friend's childhood home.

Your feet padded against the cool floor, your eyes trying to see everything by the one dim light coming from the microwave. It was enough to light up the kitchen but not enough for you to avoid the wooden chair. Grimacing, you hissed when you stubbed your toe on the legs of the chair, trying to be quiet so you wouldn't wake anyone up.

Glancing at the clock on the kitchen island, you were shown it was two in the morning, as if the darkness outside wasn't evident enough for your adventure in the wee hours of the night. With a throbbing toe, you limped your way to the sink.

"Is your toe okay?" 

Surprised, you jumped in the air, thankful for the counter or else you would've fell over. Andy came out from the shadows, the dim light showing his broad form, his plaid pajama bottoms and white shirt humanizing the strict assistant district attorney. 

Leaning against the counter, you nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I just wanted to get some water."

"Don't worry, you didn't. I was already up when I heard footsteps in the hall." Andy replied, walking towards a cupboard, opening it to reveal glasses. He grabbed one, filling it up with water before giving it to you. "Here you go."

"Thank you." you whispered, taking a sip. He stood close to you, only a few feet away, but the way he kept creeping closer made you nervous. "Uh, so what kept you awake?"

Andy leaned his hip against the counter, eyes never leaving yours. He crossed his arms. "Oh, you know, work stuff. I've been thinking of retiring lately. Don't get me wrong, I love my job; but sometimes I wish I could spend my day the way I want to. What about you?"

"Oh, um, college stuff." you answered lamely, gulping down the rest of the water. Placing the glass on the counter, you felt a hand touching your bare waist, the skin contact sending a shiver down your spine. Looking back up, you saw Andy's eyes darkening ever so slightly. "I, uh, better get back to bed."

Before you could move a muscle, Andy trapped you between the counter and his body, his hard abs pressed against your stomach, both arms on either side of you. His tongue licked his lips in anticipation.

"Mr. B-barber?" you asked, nervous by the motion, if not a little turned on. His face was less than a foot away from yours, his eyes dropping to your lips.

Andy took a deep breath, a hand landing on your back. It crawled up a he talked. "Do you know how many times I had to jerk off to an image of you? How many times I had to hide my raging boner when you walked around the house in your tiny cheerleading outfit like you didn't know what you were doing to me?"

"Wha—" you started to say but shut your lips as soon as you felt the hardness pressing against the top of your hip. You swallowed, trying to sort the information you've just been given. "Mr. Barber, I d-don't know what you're t-talking about—"

And suddenly both his hands held your body, one tangling itself in your hair while the other dropped below your waist, resting on the curve of your ass. Your heart stopped for a second. Andy pressed a kiss on your cheek. "Of course, you do. Don't you think I know about the crush you had on me? No matter how short it lasted, I know you wanted me, too. Like you do now."

On that, Andy kissed your mouth before you had a chance to object. He slipped his hand up your thigh until his fingers came in contact with your clothed, warm pussy. Your thighs had been parted by his hand, and when he started rubbing the slit over the satin shorts, you moaned into his mouth as he kissed you deeper and harder.  
  
Your tongues made a wet dance inside the cavern formed by your tightly joined lips. You couldn't believe you were kissing your best friend's dad, let alone him jacking off to you, but it was the hottest, most incredible kiss of your life. Until it wasn't. It was when Andy's fingers ripped shorts off of you--along with your underwear, leaving you naked from the waist down--that you finally pushed him away, despite the wetness he had created.  
  
"No!" you said, pushing the older man away, trying to retrieve your torn shorts but was still stuck between his body and the counter. Andy pressed another kissed on your collarbone, yet you tried to pull away. "Mr. Barber, we can't do this. Jacob--"

"Jacob's asleep, sweetheart," Andy whispered, nibbling your ear. You bit your lip to stifle a moan. "Be a good girl, and finish what you started all those years ago."  
  
Cutting off your argument, he crashed his lips back on yours, his fingers crawling up your thighs to, once again, rest on your mound, your legs parted by his knee between them. He fingered your slit, your juices spreading on his fingers and your clit was jutting out as hard as a little beach pebble. You were still kissing hotly when Andy finally moved his hand upward from your cunt towards your breasts.  
  
He cupped one, squeezing and fondling it before moving aside to do the same thing to the other. Within moments, his hand was sliding and groping all over both your breasts, barely able to get enough of the incredible way they felt. He paused to play with your nipples, rolling and squeezing them firmly between his fingers.  
  
Andy was overjoyed to discover his son's best friend's nipples were incredibly sensitive, and the harder he squeezed them, the harder you rubbed and grounded your naked half against the bulge of his cock. After a few minutes, Andy let his hand go back down between your warm, silk-smooth thighs. He could have spent hours at a time fondling your breasts, but he was just as eager to feel your smooth, warm pussy again. As he slid his fingers against your slit, he found your cuntlips were even wetter and more swollen than before.  
  
You moaned heatedly into Andy's open mouth when his fingers started to grind up and down your excited slit, and Andy soon slid two of his long fingers up inside your cunt. He slid them deep, curling them as he searched for that sweet spot of pleasure inside you while he brought the pad of his thumb to your clit, rubbing circles around the hard, wet nubbin.

Hands still resting on his chest, you broke the kiss, trying to stop whatever was happening between the two of you. "Mr. Barber, please stop. We shouldn't be--"

A moan broke off the plead when the man found your g-spot, your legs trembling from the pleasure. Stunned, you gazed at the fingers so deeply embedded in your hot, juicy cunt. Andy was just as amazed by the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of the former cheerleader's pussy. The two of you watched, both gazing down in amazement at Andy's fingers sliding in and out of your dripping entrance.

Andy was just as entranced by the vision of his son's best friend's gorgeous tits heaving with the deep breathing you couldn't control as he fingerfucked you.

"Look at you, naked in my kitchen while your greedy pussy swallows my fingers." Andy breathed, shoving his fingers deep into your wet cunt with a forceful thrust. You mewled, throwing your head back. "Did you imagine me taking you like this? Like the slut you are?"

His words were enough to throw you over the edge, and you moaned deeply as your orgasm washed through you, hitting so hard you couldn't control the tremble in your legs. If it hadn't been for his arm wrapped around your waist, there was no doubt you would've crumbled on the floor. Andy didn't wait for your orgasm to finish as he yanked his throbbing cock free, the head purple and angry, desperate to be inside the warm, wet cunt of yours.

He smeared your juices over the length of his cock, throbbing once again as the smell of your pussy hit his nose. Without warning, he lifted you up on the counter, positioning his cock at the entrance of your inviting cunt. You shook your head, unable to talk from the overwhelming pleasure yet Andy ignored you, his pulse hammering as he pressed the bulbous tip of his cock against your slippery, wide-open pussy, rubbing his flesh all around your opening.

Andy plunged his cock deep into you, causing you both to groan. He growled at the tight cunt clenching his cock. "Oh, fuck! Fuck, this pussy is mine."

Words abandoned you as he started to pump his length in you with fluid hip thrusts. Andy let his hands slide onto the perfect, round cheeks of your ass, gripping them as he slid in and out of you. The force of his thrust filled the kitchen, the sounds of skins slapping, your whimpers, and his groans were loud enough to wake up Jacob but neither of you cared. 

You watched in amazement as his thick, large cock slid in and out of your wet pussy, your juices coating the cock, making it, even more, easier for him to ram his dick into you. Every once in a while, your cunt would clench around his cock, earning a growl from the older Barber, making him snap his hips up, the tip of his cock touching your sweet spot.

It wasn't long before your second orgasm came along. Your cunt clenched around his cock while you threw your head back, mewling loudly as he fucked you through the immense amount of pleasure. The way you looked, the sounds coming out of your mouth, made him lose it. It was too late before you could warn him.

"Fuck!" Andy growled, his thrusts becoming sloppy. "I'm gonna cum. Cum inside this wet pussy."

That broke you out of your daze, and you felt the swelling of his head inside you. With wide eyes, you tried to push him away but the man was too strong and you were spent. "No! Andy, I'm not on anything! Don't!"

He groaned once again, the thought of your belly swollen with his child getting him closer to his release. "Fuck, fuck fuck. Gonna get you pregnant. Give Jacob a brother. I'm gonna cum in your pussy, sweetheart."

You shook your head, fear overriding the pleasure. "No, please, don't! Andy!"

Andy growled, burying his cock deep within your pussy, shooting ropes and ropes of his seed inside you. You felt the warm cum fill you, the obscene amount of the white, sticky liquid filling you up. Horror washed through you as Andy finished, giving you a kiss on the lips, his cock still inside.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart."


	2. merry christmas, sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas comes and instead of going back home, Jacob agrees to go to somewhere warmer with you ... but he isn't the only Barber coming along.

The weeks after Thanksgiving went by slowly, far too slow for your liking and every time you hung out with Jacob, you felt the urge to tell him along with the guilt of unwillingly sleeping with his father. So, instead of wallowing in guilt, you decided to pretend like the whole thing never happened; tried running away from your problems. And you immediately threw away the plan b pill as soon as you took it. 

After a few more days of ignoring the constant guilt, throwing yourself into homework and parties, it finally subsided and you were normal again. There were times when you were alone that it creeped back on your mind, the way he had touched you, fucked you on his kitchen counter and the warmth of his cum dripping down your thighs. It was almost too much. That's what the bottle of tequila on your bedside table was for.

Two weeks before Christmas break, Jacob Barber came through with his promise of making it up to you, holding out two plane tickets to Galapagos. He had waved them in front of your face like you had done to him, knowing full well you'd ditch your plans and come with him. That happiness lasted about a week and a half before Jacob notified you his dad, Andy, was coming along.

"What?"

"Well, he doesn't want us running around Galapagos on our own. And it's Christmas, he's both worried and lonely." Jacob explained, stuffing his swim trunks in his bag, trying to fit the clothing between two other. "I promise you won't even notice him."

You sighed, slumping back in your chair, staring at Jacob's dirty ceiling. You could still remember the way he felt and you were worried about seeing the man again. "But we're adults. We can take care of ourselves. Doesn't—"

Jacob murmured your name, sitting on his bed as he gave you a pleading look. "He's not gonna let us go alone unless he comes along. He's my dad, I can't exactly tell him no. Especially with the stress he's been getting at work, I really think he'd have a nice time. Now, why're you so worked up with him coming along? Do you not like him or something?"

"No...I do." you lied, biting your lip, unable to tell him the truth. You weren't even sure you could stomach telling him, yet alone having him believe you. Jacob looked up to his dad so much that the man was practically a god to him. In Jacob's eyes, Andy Barber could do no wrong. "I just—I just don't want him to see me being a bad influence on you. Or judge me."

Your best friend sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing. He waved the comment away. "He's not going to judge you. I've told him far too many stories for him to be surprise of anything you might randomly do, so, we're good."

"Wonderful." you mumbled under your breath, your whole body tensing at the thought of Andy Barber being near you. Standing up, you decided to drink your body weight. "I'm gonna head back and start packing. Bye."

"Have fun."

You drank yourself to sleep that night.

—

Then the day of the big day came, the day Jacob's dad would be picking both of you up to head to the airport. Bag in hand, you reluctantly opened the door, the car parked in front of the sorority house. The snow crunched under your shoes as you walked out. Jacob was already in the car, in the back seat, texting someone with a smile on his face. You envied how happy he was.

Andy got out of the car, a big smile on his face as he walked towards you, holding out his arms. "Good morning, sweetheart. You excited to get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure." you mumbled. He took your bag from you, ignoring your protests, and side by side, you walked the remaining distance to his car together.

"You don't sound like it." Andy teased, closing the distance between him and the car, opening the trunk. He put your bag between two others, probably his and Jacob's.

You shrugged, making your way to the back door. "Tired, I guess."

Before you could open the door, Andy stopped you, the smile growing. "Oh, no, no, sweetheart. You'll be sitting in the front seat. Jacob was kind enough to take up the back so you wouldn't. That boy needs to sleep on the way to the airport so you're stuck with me. Come on."

Andy motioned for you to sit upfront, and you couldn't come up with a good reason to argue with. With the complaining Jacob had been doing, you knew he needed a nap before paradise so you gave up, opening the door to the passenger seat. Andy made his way back to the driver's side while you sat down, throwing Jacob a look.

"You look like hell," you commented, noticing the eyebags under his eyes. Settling in, you felt Jacob kick your seat, making you grunt just as Andy opened his door.

Jacob's head hit the seat, his legs tucked in. "Hello to you, too. Not everyone got to sleep in like you did."

"It's five in the morning, I didn't sleep in, asshole," you mumbled, already tired from the week ahead of you. Andy chuckled, clicking on his seatbelt.

He twisted his body around, turning to look at his son. By now Jacob had curled up in the back, phone tucked in his sweatshirt pocket, eyes closed. Lucky son of a bitch, you thought. Andy put the gear in drive. "You kids ready? Got everything you need packed? 'Cause the plane isn't going to turn around for a hairdryer ... Jacob, I'm talking to you."

Snickering, you covered the small smile that appeared on your lips. Andy gave you a sideways look, grinning at your hidden smile. Jacob groaned, covering his face with his hands. His dad pulled out of the curb and driving away from the campus. 

Looking out the window, you couldn't help but notice how much more awkward than you thought it would be. With Jacob already snoring in the backseat, the silence was so loud you were afraid to move, almost scared to make a sound in the silent car. All you could hear was the soft purr of the engine and Jacob's snoring.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Andy murmured, turning on his turn signal as he threw you a side glance.

You nodded, crossing your arms. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just a little tired. I went to bed really late and I'm still not awake."

He hummed in response, speeding into the highway, passing a car as soon as he was in. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you might be tired from something else? Tell me, have you been eating enough?"

Confused, you raised an eyebrow. "What? I--I think I've been eating enough?"

Andy nodded, taking a hand off the steering wheel, placing it on your thigh. You froze, afraid to move. "Good girl. Have you had any morning sickness yet? I've read--"

"What?" you hissed, slapping his hand away. Glancing at Jacob, you made sure your best friend was still asleep before looking up at his father. The Thanksgiving memories came rushing back to you, how his breeding kink intensified. "I'm not fucking pregnant. For a lawyer I thought you'd realize there are ways to get rid of pests inside you."

Andy's eyes hardened with anger, his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel while his free hand rested right next to your thigh. "So that's why you went to the drug store with Jacob." Andy shook his head, an eye twitching. "Smart girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're sober on this trip."

"What--" you started to argue but stopped as soon you heard Jacob shift behind you, a snort coming out of your best friend's nose. As soon as you were sure he was still asleep, you turned back to Andy, eyes widening. "Mr. Barber—"

"Andy." he corrected.

"Andy," you started, feeling a lot more tense than ever. From the information given to you, you knew this was going to be the most stressful week of your life. "you're hot, you can find someone else to carry your kid or whatever kink your into but it's not gonna be me. And it's not gonna happen again so, please, let me just have a fun week with Jacob. We both need it."

He stayed silent for a minute before nodding once, his facial expression blank. "Okay."

Not expecting the nonchalant answer, you were shocked, expecting some kind of resistance on his part. But you were relieved, glad you could spend the week the way you wanted to before Andy came into the plan. Not wanting to jinx your luck, you kept quiet, fidgeting with the phone in your hands. So, the silence lasted throughout the whole trip to the airport, excluding Jacob's snores.

Snow-covered land passed by, the white blurring as you were distracted by the thoughts of how this vacation would go. Andy's hand didn't move the entire way and you had to share the seat with it, not wanting to touch it, you leaned against the car door, hugging the seatbelt. Thankfully, Andy drove fast, arriving at the airport half an hour earlier than planned.

Getting on the shuttles was one of the most exhausting things to happen at 5:50 a.m. People filled the seats, some sleeping while others were stuck on their phones. Jacob took a spot besides a stranger, leaving you to sit with his father, taking the window seat while Andy took the aisle. The ride wouldn't be far but with the amount of people the bus needed to pick up, you might as well get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you could with Andy sitting so close to you.

With the amount of space you had, you were practically leaning against Andy, especially with his broad shoulders stuffed in a winter coat. Yet, you shivered, not comfortable with being so close with your best friend's dad. 

"You cold, sweetheart?" Andy asked, leaning in with a soft and reassuring smile on his face. He had carried both your bag and his despite your arguments. 

Meeting his eyes, you almost shuddered at the intimate moment. His steely, ocean blue eyes looked at you with desire and a love you had saw your father give your mother during your childhood. It made you somewhat uneasy, but not as much as you had though. You nodded, biting your lip. "Not really, I'm fine."

His eyes lingered on yours before nodding, accepting the answer. He looked at his son, who was at the brink of falling back asleep. Andy reaches across the hall to nudge his son awake, the younger Barber snorting awake. It brought a small smile to your face, remembering all the times Jacob had swatted your hand away when you woke him. You wondered if his father was the same way. With that thought, you grimaced, brushing it away.

The whole process was exhausting, getting everything checked in, going through security, and waiting for the plane. You've waken up at earlier times for cheer practice but this was downright unnecessary and you wished Jacob had booked a later flight. Even by the time you actually got on the plane, you were still as sleepy as you woke up. That cold shower did nothing to wake you up, and neither did the endless waiting.

You had just sat down in the window seat, staring at the sight through the small window when Andy plopped down besides you, his arm brushing yours. Turning towards him, you raised an eyebrow. "Um, I thought I was seated next to Jake."

"He wanted to switch seats, decided he liked the middle row instead." Andy answered, flashing you a smirk. Leaning in, he brushed a stray piece of your hair from your cheek. "You don't mind, do you?"

Shaking your head, you caught Jacob's eye. He gave you a thumbs up before pulling his hood up and closing his eyes. You mentally rolled your eyes, wishing you could slap him. Instead, you force yourself to give his dad a smile. "Not at all."

Andy's smirked grew at your words. You yawned, your elbow accidentally hitting Andy's chest as you did so. "Good. You should get some sleep, sweetheart. I'll wake you up when they give out snacks or come with dinner but rest so you won't be jet lagged when we land."

"Mm'kay." you yawned, taking off your sweatshirt, placing it under your head as a pillow. Thankfully, Andy hadn't insisted you rest your head on his shoulder or anything. As broad and muscular as they were, they definitely didn't look comfortable to sleep on. The sound of muffled chaos was the new rainstorm, making you fall asleep as soon as you closed your eyes.

The blurry dream you slept through was very explicit. Andy Barber starred in it, helping you take off his clothes while you pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. Before anything could get good, a hand softly shook you awake—or, at least, half awake.

Slowly opening your eyes, you saw Andy hold up a packaged Biscoff cookie. It must've been snack time since the flight attendants were making their way down the aisles to hand out a bunch of overpriced snacks. Groaning, you shook your head, closing your eyes but not before seeing Jacob stuff a whole granola bar in his mouth, swallowing it without chewing and closing up his hoodie once again.

"Sweetheart, you should eat something." Andy murmured, the sound of the plastic opening filling your ears. You swatted his attempt of handing you the cookie, wishing you had a hoodie on your sweatshirt so you could pull a Jacob and rest in peace. Andy sighed, whispering your name once again.

Moaning, you felt around for your missing sweatshirt, eyes opening when you couldn't find it within your grasp. Seeing it on the floor, you bent down to pick it up, unbuckling your seatbelt, that you assumed Andy buckles for you, answering him as you did so. "What? Can't a girl sleep in peace, goddamnit?"

"You gotta eat, angel. I'm guessing you didn't have breakfast with the early schedule and all, so eat this because we won't be getting dinner for another few hours." he explained, breaking off a small piece of the cookie. With his free hand, he tapped your lips with his index finger, the bottom lip opening up slightly so he could place the cookie gently on it, pushing slowly for you to take it. Giving up, you took the cookie between your mouth, chewing on it. "Good girl. I know you liked Biscoffs ever since you started eating them when that ex boyfriend of yours just started snacking on them. What was his name again? Hugh?"

"Ransom." you grumbled, swallowing the small piece. "And he isn't my boyfriend, we're just hooking up."

"Isn't he like in his 30's?" Andy asked, breaking off another small piece of the large cookie, repeating his earlier actions. 

You narrowed your eyes at the lawyer, swallowing the cookie without chewing. "You're one to talk. Whatever, doesn't matter. Now that I've eaten, am I allowed to sleep, dad?"

"I prefer you'd eat a little more—and daddy—but yes, you can sleep now. Though, that sweatshirt doesn't look too comfortable." he commented, taking a bite of the cookie. Glancing at his sleeping son, he turned to see you already passed out, a little drool dripping from the corner of your mouth. Smiling, he wiped it away with a napkin, snaking an arm between your seat and body, pulling you closer to him with a gentle tug. Andy kissed your forehead once, ignoring the judging looks the old lady in front of Jacob gave him. "Good night, angel."

The next time you've woken up wasn't caused by anyone or anything, it was a slow awakening that had been a little awkward due to your neck being in weird position. Looking around, you noticed half the windows were down despite the cloudy sky outside. The early flight must've taken out a lot of the people since Jacob wasn't the only one sleeping.

The seat beside you was empty, Andy nowhere to be seen, the seat still warm. The sudden urge to pee overcame you, and you squirmed, making sure the seatbelt light was off before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Seeing the locked sign, you sighed, hoping you didn't look as tired as you felt.

A few seconds later, it opened, revealing Andy in his white Henley. Without hesitation, he grabbed your arm, pulling you in the small bathroom without anyone noticing the little kidnapping. Locking the door, he pushed you up against it, his lips crashing against yours before you could get an explanation. Instinctively, you kissed back, tasting the grape-flavored water he had drank earlier on his tongue. 

His hands ran up your stomach, your Columbia University t-shirt drifting up with his fingers, leaving your stomach exposed to the cool air. One hand cupped your left breast, his thumb and index finger pinching your hardened nipple through your thin shirt and lace bra. You moaned into his mouth, your hands landing on his shoulders, your limbs not knowing whether to push him away or pull him in. 

Andy decided for you, bringing you impossibly close to him, his tongue slipping in your mouth while his hands explored your body. He was kissing you like the world was going end, and he if he was going to die, it might as well be kissing you.

The knock on the door made you pull away, your lips swollen from the intense kissing, breathing heavily and eyes widening at what you had just done. Andy, on the other hand, looked annoyed, a little pissed at whoever had the nerve to knock. With a gruff, frustrated voice, he snarled. "What?"

"Sir? Ma'am?" a flight attendant replied tentatively. From the way her voice shook, she was definitely forced to talk to the both of you. "There can not be two people in the bathroom. The one person rule is there for a reason due to space and, uh, possible sexual intercourse. Please, only one person can be allowed at a time."

Andy sighed, uncomfortable with his growing hard on, his gardening cock now shrinking with the flight attendant's interruption. "Alright. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thank you, sir." she said, the sound of footsteps walking away from the bathroom. 

As soon as Andy knew she wasn't listening, he turned to you, a smirk lifting his lips. Pressing a soft kiss on your swollen lips, he smiled, pulling away. "I'll see you back in our seats, angel. Don't take too long."

Moving out of the way, you stepped aside, letting him slide the door open as he got out. You spotted the flight attendant pretending to do her job, her not-so-subtle glances making you blush while Andy stood proud. You closed the door behind him, doing what you came to do while you tried not to think about what you've just done. As soon as you opened the bathroom door, you decided you had the willpower of John Mulaney.

Avoiding eye contact with the flight attendant that caught you, you walked back to your seat. Sitting down, you noticed Jacob was awake, rubbing his eyes slowly while Andy handed him a water bottle. With Jacob's vision blocked, Andy took his chance and kissed you once more. And like the bathroom, you didn't stop him, not caring if Jacob cell or anyone else would see. You were too addicted to Andy's lips.

He pulled away far too soon, and you bit back a whine, realizing Jacob was beginning to take his hands off his eyes. You wiped any trace of Andy's lips on yours just as Jacob opened his tired eyes, chugging half his water. Your best friend yawned, looking at his dad. "How much longer?"

"About an hour and a half until we land." Andy answered, keeping a hand on your thigh, making sure his son couldn't see it. His thumb circled around the inside of your thigh, making you wiggle at the soft sensation. "By the time we get off the plane it'll be around eight, so maybe we can order pizza before going to bed. How does that sound?"

Both you and Jacob nodded. Your best friend yawned once again, stretching his arms out without hitting his neighbor. "That's fine. Ugh, it's only been four and a half hours? My legs are dead asleep."

"You'll be fine." Andy replied, turning away from his son, focusing his attention on you. Biting his lip, he stared intensely at you, watching your reaction to his hand trailing up your thigh.

"Mr. Barber..." you whispered, intently watching his hand, unable to stop him, and not wanting to at this point. Andy gave you a look, both stern and lusting. Glancing at Jacob, you saw him playing Animal Crossing, too caught up to see what was going on. "I mean, Andy. D-don't you think this is a little bit risk—ah. A little r-risky?"

He smirked, rubbing his thumb around the inside of your thigh once more before taking his hand away. "My bad, sweetheart. You should rest, we still got a few more hours to go."

And rest, you did not.

—

The sun shone on your face, the bright, natural light waking you up from a deep slumber. Or maybe it had been Jacob kicking your door down with his enthusiasm. You wouldn't be surprised if his loud wake up call could be heard all over the island of Santa Cruz. He probably woke up the other people in the hotel, including his own father.

He was already dressed in his swim trunks, a huge grin on his face while he looked at your messed up hair, covers pulled over your face while you groaned at his energy despite going to sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

Jacob called your name, borderline yelling it. "Get up! It's Christmas break and we're in the fucking Galapagos."

You groaned, grabbing a pillow to muffle the sound of his voice. "Oh, my fucking God. Do you not know what sleeping in means?"

"It's nine o'clock. You missed breakfast. I wanted to come wake you up sooner but Dad was like 'Let her sleep, she's tired.' So we boxed up your breakfast for you." Jacob replied, ripping the pillow from your face. "Come on! Dad's already out there reserving us the good chairs. Get your ass out of bed."

"I hate being your friend." you mumbled, slipping off the bed as Jacob rolled you over the side. You landed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thud, the fall making your arm throb. "Jesus Christ."

"You're actually the most dramatic person I've ever met," Jacob commented, watching you hobble to your opened suitcase, grabbing a random bikini without looking at it before closing the bathroom door. He heard the grumbles through the door, complaining about how complicated the simple bikini was. "By the way, I think my dad really likes you."

That brought a small smile to your face. Clearing your throat, you tied the straps together. "Really? You think so?"

To be completely honest, you had no idea when you changed your mind about Andy Barber. Maybe it was that bathroom kiss that made you crave him but you knew you were messed up. The man was almost two decades older than you, had a son that happened to be your best friend, and yet you still wanted him. You decided to blame it on your daddy issues.

"Yeah, and here you thought he hated you. No, he definitely likes you." the younger Barber noticed how happy his dad had been when he was told you were coming along with them on break. The lawyer hadn't even made a single remark on what he didn't like about you, which was odd considering he had done that to every single one of Jacob's other friends.

Opening the door, you put your hair up in a ponytail, sighing as your eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight seeping in from the windows. The adjoining rooms seemed like a great idea at the time but having Jacob rush into your room without warning was definitely going to get on your nerves. "Great. Let's go. Don't wanna make your daddy hold our seats any longer."

"Ew, don't call him my daddy. Just because you're into the daddy kink doesn't mean I am." Jacob grimaced, leading you out of your hotel room. You both had oceanfront rooms while Andy camped out across the hall, so the walk from your room to the sand wasn't that long.

It was one of those resorts where they put out beach chairs on the beach in front of the building, with umbrellas and everything. The job must've paid Andy well considering how much he paid to get the pricey rooms. Jacob immediately spotted his father, a woman standing next to him while he grimaced at her.

She was pretty enough for you to feel attacked, but you had no idea why. Maybe it was the birth control side effects but you couldn't stop blaming your mental illnesses on other parts of your life. You could, but then again, you'd have to see a therapist.

Andy saw you walking to him, and got up, almost knocking the girl on her ass. Before anyone could say anything, Andy crashed his lips onto yours, shocking both you and Jacob--and probably the girl who had been flirting with him. You could practically hear Jacob's jaw-dropping.

Andy pulled back, smirking at your shocked expression. "Hello, sweetheart. I've been waiting for my girlfriend to join me."

He jerked his head back to the girl, her hurt face evidence enough of the attempted flirting. Jacob caught the small gesture, his facial structures immediately relaxing. The younger Barber nodded, playing along as he sat down in the chair his dad previously occupied. "Sorry, Dad. She was still sleeping by the time I went to wake her up."

"Y-yeah, my bad." you stammered, his arms still around your waist. Meeting the unnamed girl's eyes, she dropped her eyes, staring at the sand in embarrassment.

She cleared her throat, backing away from the little group of chairs Andy reserved. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Andy."

Andy snorted, not bothering to watch her speed-walk away. He turned back to you, slowly releasing you from his grip, but he moved you to the middle chair, putting you between him and Jacob. "Sorry about that but I couldn't get rid of her."

His tone sounded sincere but his eyes were twinkling. Jacob accepted the response, quickly settling on back, adjusting the umbrella for his preference while you recovered from the shock. You shook your head, waving it away. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Glad I could help."

"Dad, next time you decide my friend, please, oh god, please don't do it in front of me," Jacob muttered, pulling out his AirPods, dismissing the whole situation away. "I don't need to see the image in my head."

You rolled your eyes at your best friend. "And you say I'm the dramatic one."

Andy chuckled but left the subject drop. He was too busy admiring you in the bikini. He remembered the first time he saw you in a bikini. It was during the DC senior field trip where a few parents had to come along and he was one of them. They had stayed in a hotel with a pool, and Jacob took the opportunity to sneak you and a couple of your friends to the pool, only catching the eye of one parent chaperone. Andy Barber. He had seen you in your bikini, trying not to stare like a perv but he found it hard to keep his eyes away from you.

All three of you spent the day laying down on your lounge chairs, occasionally getting up only to stretch or go to the bathroom. Whenever Jacob would head off to piss, Andy would steal quick kisses, making you long for him even more. After every kiss, you'd get chills and consider calling your parents to get you a therapist.

After a few hours of trying to read Anna Karenina, you finally gave up and got up, telling both Barbers you had to get something from your room when actually all you wanted to do was get some food that wasn't from the sea. Potato chips are what you crave despite how many chemicals there are in the packaged poison.

You had reached the vending machine, pushing the buttons for the Lays chips that definitely wouldn't be filled up properly when you felt a hand touch your waist, a pair of arms turning you around. Spinning, you found yourself in Andy's arms once again. And just like this morning, he kissed you, this time soft and sweet.

Pulling away, he nibbled on your earlobe, the bag of unopened Lays between you forgotten. The PDA made many people in the lobby look, some looking at you with disgust, the rest in confusion like they'd never seen what affection looked liked.

With his lips at your ear, he whispered. "I want you. Now."

And then you found yourself on the bed, Andy quickly untying all the bikini straps, leaving you naked while he took off his swim trunks, kicking them across the room. With a lusted-driven smile on his face, he jumped on you, hovering over you naked body before trailing soft kisses down your body.

You pulled him back up, kissing him harder and deeper. Andy's cock ached as he reciprocated, his aching cock firmly trapped between them while your tits mashed tightly against his body. His broad hands explored the svelte terrain of your spine, until they were suddenly filled with the lush spheres of your ass. He gripped and clutched your warm flesh and ground his need-swollen cock shaft against your supple body.

You whimpered into his mouth while your hands couldn't seem to decide which way to go. They were all over his back and shoulders, sliding over his ass and thighs. You explored him with rapidly growing hunger.

Your rubbed your body back and forth across the hard cockshaft trapped between you. Andy groaned and kissed you again, rolling his thumbs over your protruding nipples. Then he buried his face in your neck and kissed the soft, damp skin where your shoulder met your throat. You tasted so sweet and fresh. His kneading hands caressed your tits with firmly while a soft mewling sound rose out of your throat.

Your right hand fumbled anxiously into the tight space between them until your fingers encircled the hot girth of his cock. Andy nearly felt paralyzed by your touch. His son's best friend's touch. It was so loving and erotic at the same time. Your fingers relished every pulsing contour of his cock as they explored him with ravenous curiosity. Your kiss was just as ravenous, giving and taking all at once.

Andy's hand took a slow, grazing sweep down your body until he was touching your supple thighs. The tip of his cock was seeping precum all over your hand, and you were smearing his entire shaft as you stroked him. He cupped his hand over your mound, and his finger delved against the flushed wet folds of your slick pussy lips.

You gasped sharply at the wet scrape of his finger along your furrow, and your grip on his cock suddenly tightened in response. He practically sank his teeth into your neck. It seemed like your moisture virtually flooded around his finger, and you began stroking his cock with unrestrained excitement.

He found your lips again, and you both looked at each other with wide open eyes as he kissed you deeply, his finger pressing deeper into the yielding folds of your pussy. Your eyes grew huge and your jaw suddenly opened while Andy fingered you. You were incredibly wet and slick. He squeezed your nipple and pressed the tip of his finger deeper into your slick cleft. You rolled your hips against his hand, and reached to hold onto his shoulders while gasping for breath. Luke slid his finger in and out of your sheath, turning your gasps into moans of pleasure.

"Oh, Daddy, god," you mewled.

He finally drew his finger out of your pussy and took hold of his aching cock. He guided the oozing tip to replace the void his finger had left. Massaging and pressing at your saturated lips. You ground you swollen sexlips against Andy's rigid shaft, smearing your dew along his length. Andy sank back onto the bed, lying back and pulling you with him.

As he gathered the weight of your tits in his hands, your leaned forward, lowering them to his mouth. Whispering groans rose from your throat as he sucked a nipple deeply. He pushed his thumb inside the ring of his own lips and rolled it across your taut, rosy bud along with his tongue at the same time. When he moved to pay equal attention to the other nipple, you braced herself on one arm and reached back with the other, trapping his cock under your palm and rubbing his flesh deeply into your slit.

"Daddy, I need it," you whined. "I need it so bad."

Andy opened his eyes as he felt your tits move out of his grasp and your lips on his chest, kissing a trail down his toned abs until you had the tip of his cock trapped beneath your soft, moist lips. Your tongue swirled out to explore the contours of his ridge, lapping at the thick coating of precum covering his flesh. You moved off to his side and placed your lips along his shaft, massaging him with your mouth.

He groaned and reached for your bare hip, curling his large hand around your cheek while you touched his sac with the tip of your tongue. You licked at the shape of his balls, kissing them, sucking each one into your mouth before letting your tongue explore the sensitive underbelly of his shaft.

He moaned your name. "Fuck."

His fingers slid toward your pussy, the tips lining up along the tight crease between your pussy lips. You opened your mouth and took the head of his cock inside. Andy groaned as he felt you suck, pushing your hand up and down his shaft at the same time. He could feel your tongue moving even as you began moving your lips along the top end of his cock.

Your dripping cunt nectar coated his searching fingers as he took a small thrust upward, aching to be deeper in your mouth, but not wanting to give you too much too soon. The deeper his fingers explored, the more voraciously your consumed his yearning cock. 

He was aching for release and could easily just lie back and explode across your tongue, but as his fingers sank deeper in your sodden pussy, he found himself consumed by a swarm of desires.

Andy withdrew his fingers and took you by the shoulder, guiding you to lie next to him. He kissed you again, his cock against you as he found your wet pussy with his fingers. He massaged your slippery lips and slid one, then a second, finger up inside your channel. He gave you several gliding strokes, but then pulled his hand back toward your tits and coated your swollen nipples with the sweet dew on his fingers. He sucked the heady froth hungrily from her nubs while your sighed and clutched the back of his head.

You whimpered weakly as he repeated this several times, but he finally couldn't wait any longer. He turned to face you between the thighs, and slid his tongue in an upward slashing motion along your parted slit. He found your opening with his thumb and pressed inside as he licked around your lips, lapping around the edges of the slip-sliding thrust of his thumb.

Andy's lips soon closed around your hard clit, sucking the taut nub while teasing you with the tip of his tongue. You gnashed your hips against his face and gripped his head with both hands. Before long, you didn't seem to know what to do with your hands until your arms flailed a moment and you gathered up two hard fistfuls of the bedspread. Then your hips bucked and rolled against his mouth, grinding against his driving thumb, and you came with deep, shuddering gasps for air. Andy was amazed by the force of your climax, and it only made him want you even more.

Your ass gradually settled back on the bed. Andy's mouth and hand were thoroughly smeared with your honey. He crawled up to lie beside you and found you half dazed. Your head lolled his way and you grinned at him. He kissed you without stopping to think he was forcing your own taste on yourself, but you kissed him back greedily while his wet fingers twirled firmly around your nipples.

You mewled into his mouth and reached for his pulsing cock. You stopped short of yanking, but he moved quickly between your widely splayed legs. Your skin was warm and damp, unearthly smooth against his hips. The underside of his straining cock lay poised against your pussy, still flushed and inflamed. Your eyes grew wide again as he arched his back, bringing the blunt tip to rest just within the damp maw of your pussy.

Andy pushed forward. Your sweet pussy yielded to the gentle but insistent pressure of his rock hard cock. He sank easily just past the tip before he reared back to take another, deeper drive inside you. Your channel was incredibly snug, yet flowing with honey in the wake of your climax. Within a few more moments, his swollen length was buried inside you, and he kissed you again while his hips began a fluid, rhythmic rocking motion. You mewled and gasped at the insistent glide of your best friend's father's imposing cock.

The desperate need behind Andy's plunging thrusts steadily increased, his cock driving through your core with growing force. Your thighs drew up higher, yielding even more to him, until his balls were nudging your primly puckered asshole with every thrust.

"Owwww fuck!" You suddenly yelped, breathless. "Fuck, fuck...Daddy...ffffffuck!"

Andy kissed you ferociously, and then raised himself higher above you. He massaged your knotted clit with his thumb, rubbed the foam of the union over your nipples, rubbed your clit again, pushed his wet thumb in your mouth and watched you suck your mingled taste as he shoved and thrust and plunged.

Your entire body shuddered. "Daddy," you gasped. "C-c-cum...in...me..."

Andy dropped his weight back on his hands and let go. He drove his pulsing cock harder and faster than ever before, feeling the walls of your channel ripple around his driving stalk. You pounded a steady beat against his tightly flexed arm with a loose fist, rolling and grinding against him as if you could swallow him up completely.

With a deep, heaving groan, Andy's granite cock lurched with explosive spasms, and he felt the rush of his own body-heated froth spurting into your undulating core.

Just before you could thank him, the door opened.

"Hey, I—" Jacob started, his eyes widening, jaw dropping as soon as he saw the compromised position you were in. "What the fuck!"


End file.
